rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Times of Liberty
600px|center 5th November * English Community Foundation buys Tourism Highboro :HIGHBORO - Alexandru and Dimitri Neyt have made a deal. All the main buildings in Highboro will be property of the English Community Foundation. Not only Tourism Highboro will be property of the ECF, but the Alecsandrium Lyceum, the newspaper Times of Liberty and Restaurant The Brave will have a new owner too. AL 3th November * Libertan Vice President in France :PARIS - Dimitri Neyt, vice president of Libertas and mayor of Highboro, is in France for two days. He is going to talk with Nicolas Sarkozy about the relation between the UWN and France. Tomorrow he'll come back to Libertas and will visit Adlibita regularly. AL 31st October * New websites coming up :CHRISTIANENBURG - The Town of Highboro is working on a website, together with the English Community Foundation and Tourism Highboro: www.highboro.adl. Pedrosoft too is working on a large website: www.petrosoft.adl. And last but not least: Yum! is starting up www.yum!.adl. DN 29th October 210px|thumb|New logo * Pedrosoft moves to Highboro :HIGHBORO/CHRISTIANENBURG - Why did Pedrosoft move its main building from Christianenburg to Highboro? The owner of Pedrosoft, Petru, says: "Pedrosoft moved to Highboro because this is an "international" village, so everyone (Romanian speakers or not) can have access to Pedrosoft. So here will be Pedrosoft's headquarters forever!". AL * Last owner of Highboro Castle gets biography :HIGHBORO - The last owner of the Castle of Higher Borough before it was donated to the English Community Foundation, gets a biography. Two Libertan-Adlibitans, Alexandru and started the writing of an article about this mysterious woman. They hope this will make Highboro and its history and castle even more popular. DN 28th October thumb|210px|New lay-out thumb|210px|The [[Highboro Castle]] * New editor renews our paper :CHRISTIANENBURG - The lay-out of our newspaper is updated. changed the title image and made it more modern. Now he's working on the general lay-out. It's probably going to be divided into parts and colums, to make it easier to read and nicer to watch. DN * Highboro: new mayor + new spirit :HIGHBORO - Our English town Highboro is living up. Today the people chose a new mayor, and it has become the Libertan vice-president: . He lives in Highboro for not so long but speaks English pretty well and wants to become a Adlibitan politician, although he doesn't speak Romanian. Highboro itself is changing too: the town has be restructurised and the Castle of Highboro is opened to the public. DN 27th October * Spanish minority :CHRISTIANENBURG - Shall they finally build a Spanish village in Adlibita? The Spanish minority could save RoWikicity. There is already an English village in Adlibita; Highboro. AL. 16th October * Sol Fiesta :The special eveniment called Sol Fiesta will take place on Sunday October 28th in the Stadium of Dinamo Christianenburg. A lot of famous artists, from which Adlibitans, Libertans, Americans and Europeans will sing in the stadium. One artist from Libertas already confirmed that he will come. It's the famous dj The M. Alexandru says that it'll be a great evening, so buy a ticket and be there! AL. * '''Times of Liberty is back!' :On the 16th of October, Alexandru buyed the shares of the English newspaper back. Almost everyday there will appear new articles in this English newspaper. AL 27th June * Adlibita's first restaurant :Today had Adlibita's first restaurant opened his doors. The restaurant is specialised in Romanian food, and lies on the coast in Centrul Vechi. The restaurant is already popular in the capital of Christianenburg, already many tourists and inhabitants had a meal there after the opening. AL * Money in Adlibita? :One creative inhabitant has a suggestion, shall we make more use of money in Adlibita? Only in Adlibita the people don't use money, the most is payed by their government. To make the economy grow, we should use money for buying homes, shops and others. You can vote about this, on this page. AL * First English newspaper! :Adlibita has now got it's first English newspaper! It's called "Times of Liberty", and will functionate mostly for the etnic miniorities from Adlibita and for the foreign tourists. It's the second created newspaper in Adlibita, the Romanian The Christianenburg Post was first. AL |bgcolor="#F5F5F5"; valign="top" align="left" | Calendar * 28-29 October - Sol Fiesta * 1-7 November - Popular Fest * ... Advertisements center|200px Visit the English town of Highboro It's not without a reason called "Versailles of Adlibita"! ---- center|200px Visit the only English castle in Adlibita: Castle of Higher Borough ---- Everyone can add advertisements, if they are not provocative and/or about other newspapers. |} From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki. Categorie:Ziare Categorie:Christianenburg Categorie:Highboro